Single serve beverage dispensers (SSBDs) are increasingly popular and have become ubiquitous on kitchen countertops. Certain SSBDs are loaded with capsules or pods that allow users to brew or mix an individual-size, unique, hot or cold beverage. Thus, SSBDs may provide a single cup of coffee to users who do not consume or desire an entire pot of coffee. In order to provide single beverages, SSBDs generally dispense small volumes of liquid (e.g., between eight and sixteen ounces) for each beverage. To permit consecutive preparation of beverages and decrease preparation time, certain SSBDs include a removable storage reservoir. The storage reservoir is generally sized to between four and eight dispenses worth of water therein.
Chlorine and chloramine are commonly added to water by municipalities to act as a biocide and hinder bio-growth within water used in SSBDs. Despite its hygienic benefits, users of SSBDs generally prefer the taste of water without chlorine and chloramine. Thus, reducing chlorine and chloramine levels in water directed into the storage reservoir may improve a taste of the water and an associated beverage.
Filtering water to remove chlorine and chloramine poses certain challenges. For example, activated carbon is commonly used to reduce chlorine and chloramine levels within water. However, forcing water through an activated carbon filter medium can require pressurizing the water, and water within the storage reservoir is generally unpressurized.
Accordingly, an apparatus with features for reducing chlorine and/or chloramine levels within water in a reservoir of an associated beverage dispenser would be useful would be useful. In addition, an apparatus with features for automatically filling a reservoir of an associated beverage dispenser with water having reduced chlorine and/or chloramine levels would be useful.